a twist in the story
by Paleshadow20
Summary: Imagine if unknown to Akihito, but his mother was actually the daughter of the well known underworld boss that could rival Asami's? In order to protect Akihito, his grandfather had concealed and hid about anything that connects himself to the boy?
1. prologue

Hi this is my first fanfic.

I had this idea one day and decided to write on it. Pls comment!

_This is sort of a twist to the story. Imagine if unknown to Akihito, but his mother was actually the daughter of the well known underworld boss that could rival Asami,__ and that Akihito's mother had actually died while protecting him from a gang fight. In order to protect Akihito, his grandfather had concealed and hit about anything that connects himself to the boy, allowing him to live a carefree life without danger. However, when he heard about the boy's run in with Asami, he decided to reveal himself to Akihito, without telling him about his true identity, of course. _


	2. the meeting 1

Ok this is the first chapter! Pls comment and review, but don't be too harsh(its my first!) thanks.

The meeting

Takaba Akihito opened his eyes to a cold feeling over his face. Someone had emptied a jug of water over his head, making him drenched. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his sight. After a few moments, everything came into focus. This was when he came to a shock to see Asami, the guy that he wad after, standing in front of him, _smirking._ Just then, he felt a cold shiver run through his whole body, and looked down. He realized that he had been stripped naked, and to further enhance the shock, _chained. _His hands were tied together and held above his head. His legs were spread apart and tied to both corners of the wall, showing his body completely. His member had also been tied up. Embarrassed, Akihito tried to close his legs but to no avail, the chains restricting his movements completely.

_(Okay, I am simply too lazy to write this part, pls read the manga if u are interested!)_

Giving up, he turned his attention to Asami instead, demanding to be untied. However, Asami's smirk simply grew wider and drew a bottle of something (drugs?) and made takaba smell it. Akihito immediately felt himself going red (?) and aroused. Asami began to touch him all over his body, stroking akihito's already hard member… inserting his own into his sensitive part… (etc- lol)

Suddenly, Akihito felt a major headache. He felt as if his head was going to spilt apart any moment. Something was falling into place in his mind, _something _that he had long since forgotten. Unable to cope any longer, he let out a scream, this time not due to the treatment by Asami.

Surprised, Asami stopped his actions for a moment to look at Akihito. Akihito was trying to cling to his head but to no avail, due to the chains. His face had turned a deathly shade of white and he had began to pant even more profusely( if that was even possible) and he was going into shock. Asami immediately stood up, dressed and called for his men that were stationed just outside. Even though he's just a nobody and a photographer that tried to "harm" himself, he had taken some interest in him and did not want him to die just yet. Akihito was immediately rushed to the hospital in an ambulance that had been called for treatment.


	3. the meeting 2

_Follow up on chapter 1- Akihito was rushed to the hospital……_

Asami returned to his office, disgruntled about that evenings happenings.

"Che, why must he have a _freaking shock _just as it was getting to the best part?" he thought to himself. He reached for the phone and ordered one of his men to do a background check on the boy. Asami was used to getting anything that he wanted, and he wanted the boy, no matter what. After all, he was special, someone that Asami had never met before, stubborn and feisty, not bending to your will no matter what.

An hour later, his men still had not reported back to him. Asami frowned. His men had never failed him before and were usually able to obtain most information, if not _all_, within a half hour limit. Asami had lost his patience. He reached for the phone again. His men answered, obviously flustered.

" What the hell are you bstards doing???!!!" Asami barked.

" We are very sorry Asami-sama!! We couldn't manage to get any information regarding Takaba Akihito. We even threatened the police, but it seems…… that anything regarding him is highly classified……"

"What?" Asami pondered. "isn't he just a regular nobody and poor photographer? Why the HELL is his information _**classified**_???!!! Just then, the phone rang. It was from one of the guards he had left to stand guard at the hospital for the report of the boy's sudden condition.

Asami picked up the phone. The man was stammering and Asami was unable to comprehend anything that he said. Asami had reached his tolerance level,(which is in fact quite low) and was fuming.

" CALM DOWN" Asami barked. Asami could hear him giving a gasp of surprise and shock before taking a few deep breathes before speaking again. "Asami-sama, this is _**bad. **_That boy, u would _never _be able to guess who his grandfather his. It's the _great __Ayabito Keisuke.(okay, I m not sure about the name, since I don't take Japanese. Any other suggestions?) _You know the one that owns _**HALF**_of the underworld? He is that boy's _**GRANDFATHER!**_!! He came to see the boy about fifteen minutes ago, and he's heading to your office now!! He could be there any moment!! He seemed to be VERY pissed you better be car……."

'So this is why his information is classified……" Asami thought.

Just then, there was a loud commotion and the door was flung open, with Asami's own men bleeding and dragged to by another group of people dressed in total black. Asami stood up and demanded in a loud but cold voice "What is the meaning of this?" although he already knew most of the facts.

"So you are the great Asami Ryuchi? You have quite the reputation in the underworld these few years…… So I heard that you had a run in with my grandson?" Ayabito Keisuke said in a cold and menacing voice that even sent shivers down the great Asami's spine.


End file.
